Step Nine
This episode has not yet aired, therefore this page (and its sections) may be incomplete. '' : ''This episode has not yet aired, so if you do not want to be spoiled for content of future episodes, do not proceed reading. '' Step NineJonny Lee Miller and Lucy Liu begin filming season 2 in London". CBS. Retrieved July 10, 2013. is the first episode of season two, and the twenty-fifth episode of the series. It was directed by John Polson.Elementary Writers (@ELEMENTARYStaff). "Moriarty visits set..." July 9, 2013.Elementary Writers (@ELEMENTARYStaff). "Lights...Camera.." July 17, 2013. The episode will premiere on September 26, 2013.Justin Harp (June 17, 2013). "CBS confirms fall premieres: 'Survivor', 'Elementary', '2 Broke Girls'". Digital Spy. Retrieved June 17, 2013. Storyline Plot synopsis Holmes and Watson travel to London to help track down an old mentor and investigate an unsolved mystery. Meanwhile, Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock's estranged brother, reunites with Sherlock and reveals some secrets of his own. Although the siblings suffered a drastic falling-out a few years earlier, Mycroft allows Sherlock and Joan to stay in his new home, 221B Baker Street. With Joan in the middle, the brothers are forced to confront their very complicated history.(June 26, 2012). "RHYS IFANS TO STAR IN A RECURRING ROLE AS MYCROFT HOLMES, SHERLOCK HOLMES’ BROTHER, ON “ELEMENTARY,” PREMIERING THURSDAY, SEPT. 26". CPSPressExpress.com. Retrieved July 1, 2013."Episode Title: (#201) "Step Nine"". The Futon Critic. Retrieved September 6, 2013. Appearances Jonny Lee Miller as Sherlock Holmes"Elementary To Film 2nd Season Premiere In London!". CBS.com. Retrieved May 10, 2013. Lucy Liu as Joan Watson Rhys Ifans as Mycroft HolmesTierney Bricker (June 26, 2013). "Elementary Season 2 Scoop: Rhys Ifans Cast as Sherlock Holmes' Brother". E! Online. Retrieved June 27, 2013. Sean Pertwee as Inspector Gareth LestradeLaura Prudom (July 8, 2013). "'Elementary' Casts Lestrade: Sean Pertwee Will Play 'Sherlock Holmes' Inspector On CBS Series". The Huffington Post. Retrieved July 9, 2013."CBS Fall Preview 2013 Photos: Holmes connects with his old mentor, Gareth Lestrade". TVLine. Retrieved August 3, 2013. Tim McMullan as DCI Hopkins Rufus Wright as Lawrence Pendry John Owens as Priest Spoilers *What can you tell us about Sherlock's reunion with his brother Mycroft on ''Elementary? It won't be pleasant, especially when Joan and Mycroft decide to exchange notes on Sherlock. "Sherlock is expecting to go to London and never even mention to his brother that he's there," executive producer Rob Doherty says. "Sherlock has to confess to Joan that he has a brother. It's news to her. We find out there's some bad blood between the Holmes boys and they have not spoken in several years."Adam Bryant and Natalie Abrams (September 3, 2013). "Mega Buzz: Bones' Crisis of Faith, a Grey's Betrayal and a Castle Death?". TV Guide. Retrieved September 7, 2013. *The season premiere picks up months after the events of the season one finale.Adam Bryant and Natalie Abrams (August 13, 2013). "Mega Buzz: Breaking Bad's Cancer, a Scandal Breakup and the NCIS Goodbye". TV Guide. Retrieved August 18, 2013. *''Elementary'' is expanding the family in season two, introducing a sibling of Sherlock Holmes. Rhys Ifans has been cast as Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock's older brother, who will first appear in the season two premiere. The Amazing Spider-Man star will recur throughout the season. The season premiere will find Sherlock revisiting an old case in England, accompanied by Joan. The duo ends up crashing with Mycroft, at 221B Baker Street, even though the brothers had a falling out years earlier and will be forced to deal with the rift between them during Sherlock's stay. *"We couldn't be more excited to have this opportunity to see Sherlock's old stomping grounds and take a closer look at a life that, until now, we've only been able to glimpse through the lens of his recovery,” said Executive Producer and Creator Robert Doherty. “By meeting old friends and revisiting prior cases, Watson will gain even more insight into Holmes. She’ll have to keep up with a Sherlock who is both more comfortable in his surroundings and even bolder in testing the limits of those around him." *When Elementary crosses the pond to film the premiere, will other members of the NYPD be joining them? "The story's still being developed," Doherty said. "My guess is it would only be Sherlock and Joan. Story-wise, it might be hard to justify a trip for all of our players. I'd love to have Captain Gregson there." He also said that right now, it is unclear if and how Irene will factor into the London episode.Philiana Ng (May 16, 2013). "'Elementary' Boss Reveals Plans for Season 2 and London Premiere". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved May 17, 2013. *"I've always loved the idea of Sherlock's dad -- this person that is spoken of but never seen," he says. "I enjoy that aspect of it and yet if we had an opportunity to work with a great actor, somebody who could look at and go, 'Oh yes, absolutely! That's our Sherlock's dad; that's the guy who you could see parenting or not parenting Jonny Lee Miller,' we would go for it. You never know. The London episode might be the perfect time to meet Sherlock's dad and get a better sense of him and his relationship with his son."Geoff Berkshire (May 17, 2013). "'Elementary' Season 2 preview: Sherlock and Watson head to London and meet Sherlock's dad?". Zap2it. Retrieved May 18, 2013. Gallery Episode stills 001 Step Nine episode still of Joan Watson and Sherlock Holmes.jpg 002 Step Nine episode still of Gareth Lestrade and Sherlock Holmes.jpg 003 Step Nine episode still of Sherlock Holmes and Mycroft Holmes.jpg 004 Step Nine episode still of Sherlock Holmes and Mycroft Holmes.jpg 005 Step Nine episode still of Sherlock Holmes and Mycroft Holmes.jpg 006 Step Nine episode still of Joan Watson.jpg 007 Step Nine episode still of Joan Watson and Sherlock Holmes.jpg 008 Step Nine episode still of Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson.jpg 009 Step Nine episode still of Gareth Lestrade and Sherlock Holmes.jpg Behind the scenes 001 2x01 behind the scenes photo.jpg|The wait is over: production begins today! Check out the first shot of Season Two!|link=https://twitter.com/ELEMENTARYStaff/status/354291242558963712 001 2x02 behind the scenes photo.png|Lights...Camera...|link=https://twitter.com/ELEMENTARYStaff/status/357267608699011073 003 Step Nine behind the scenes photo.png|Just settling in to watch the Director's Cut of our Season Two Premiere. Jealous? #elemeNtarY|link=https://twitter.com/ELEMENTARYStaff/status/364911636429012992 Videos Promo References Category:Season two Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming episodes